


Speake for Me

by Valainistima



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt likes Sean’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speake for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sonntag-me-in.tumblr.com’s prompt. Sorry it took so long! This ended up being mostly dialogue but I think it suits the mood. Also I know the title is cheesy but it suits the mood!

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"Say indomitable."

Matt laid on his side on their shared bed, lazily watching Sean on his computer. His boyfriend was playing that Heros of the Storm game again now that Joel's properly gotten him sucked into it. Matt didn't see anything too great about it, but he could appreciate how it gets Sean excited. He also appreciates how Sean makes a confused and flustered face as he tries to play his game and process what Matt it saying.

"Uuuhm, ok. Indomitable." Sean says flaccidly, as he tries to redirect his full concentration on the game. It's a little difficult especially since Matt burst out laughing. "Heeey." Sean whined out and turned his chair to pout at the older man. "Why are you laughing?"

Matt covered his mouth with his arm, still laughing heartily. "N-Nothing. Go back to your game baby, they're destroying your tower."

Sean practically yelped as he spun back around only to find that his team had lost. "Awww, come on! I was doing really well..."

Matt, still stifling unmanly giggles, held out his arms to the distressed man. "Come to bed, Sean."

Still whining, Sean took off his headphones and exited his game, dragging himself toward Matt's open arms. Crawling on top of his boyfriend, Sean successfully laid himself out on the scruffier man.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah Matt?"

"I love you."

Sean sighed and held himself up on his forearms so he could look at the older man. Matt smiled at him and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, which made Sean hum and lay back down so that his head was on Matt's chest. "I love you too. But, what's going on with you? You're acting weird."

"How?"

"You're really happy lately."

"You make me happy."

Sean closed his eyes as he felt a hand in his hair and nuzzled Matt's chest. "I know. But why'd you ask me to say indomitable of all words?"

"Your voice."

"My  _voice_?" Sean asked defensively as he gave Matt a look

"Calm down." Matt brought his head back to his chest, continuing to card his fingers through soft hair. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah, right. You think its annoying like everyone else." Sean mumbled out with a huff.

"Nope. It's cute.  _You're cute_. It's like I'm dating a cute little fairy that makes dumb jokes and plays PC games."

"A fairy? Is that supposed to be a gay joke? Boooo."

Matt laughed, leaning down to kiss Sean's forehead. "Shut up, idiot. Actually don't. I like hearing you talk."

"I take back what I said about you acting weird today. You're  _always_  weird."

"Yep. And I'm all yours."

Sean laughed and leaned up to kiss Matt's cheek. "You're a dork."

"I love you too."


End file.
